excliburfandomcom-20200215-history
Saxony
“And Now I Have Become Death......The Destroyer of Worlds" -King Monroe History: Saxony was founded in 0 A.D. Known to be the server's oldest kingdom, Saxony resides on the Arcadian continent. Saxony was founded by a single man named Monroe, little is know of this man's origin and his early life. Monroe settled the capital of Saxony a good distance from spawn and discovered Yogton, the capital city of Saxony. Monroe created his castle which still exist today called Schloss Wolfenstein. Translated from german, this means Castle Wolfenstein. Schloss Wolfenstein remains the tallest structure ever build on the server. Saxony is divided in seperte districts or towns, each control different districts withen the kingdom. Overall, each town answers to the capitol. As time goes on, Saxony grows into a decent size empire, increasing in power, land, resouces, and trade with its neighboring kingdoms (The Jaden Kingdom and the Templar Kingdom). In 3 A.D, Saxony becomes allies with the Jaden Kingdom and the power of Saxony grows as the kingdom manages to persuade new players to join Saxony. Meanwhile in the east, the small kingdom of the Templars fail to grow as big as the Jaden Kingdom and Saxony. King Monroe directs his attention to the Templars and begins his planing for a attack. The Templar War: In 5 A.D, Saxony mobilize their army and march to the Templars. On October 3rd 5 A.D, Byzantine troops arrive outside the castle of the Templars. Under the command of General Jackslayer22, Saxon troops attack the castle. The leader of the kingdom Boomerlavery1 manages to fight back the horde of Saxon troops and force General Jackslayer22 to retreat back to Yogton. After returning back to Yogton, King Monroe orders General Jackslayer22 to gather up more troops and set up a camp just outside the Templar castle. For the next 3 years, the Saxon force under the command of General Jackslayer would stay put just outside the Templar castle. Saxony Grows: After the long feud between the Templars and Saxony, King Monroe focuses on the infastructure of the kingdom. Improving roads, setting up a mine and a farm, Monroe manages to once again grow his empire economically and population wise. With the population rising, the city of Yogton begins construction on more houses. Though, tensions between the Templars grow even as they fight over the alliance of the Jaden Kingdom. Religion Arrives In Saxony: In 8 A.D, the first church is constructed in Yogton and the worshiping of the God of War Icarus begins. Although the Jaden Kingdom refuses to accept the beliefs of Icarus, the power of Icarus grows to become the dominant god on the server, with a power a little over 70. Missionary's of Icarus are sent out to spread the holy word of Icarus across the lands. This becomes yet other thing Saxony excells at on the server. The Gemin War: '''On October 9th, 8 A.D, a small raid was conducted in a top secret military bunker belonging to Saxony. The raiders ran off with all of the emergency supplies including diamonds, iron ingots and gold ingots. Spies were able to discover those that conducted the operation. On October 10 8 A.D, a call was made by Monroe to drop a nuclear bomb on top of the Geminknights base. A bomber carrying a nuclear bomb named Valkyrie was dropped on top of their base. The explosion destroyed their base completely. After finding out that their base was nuked, the Gemin surrender and rebuild their base. During the Gemin war, the Templar kingdom joins Saxony making Saxony a true superpower. '''Fort Excalibur: Fort Excalibur is a large fort located north of Schloss Wolfenstein. The fort overlooks the city of Yogton. Fort Excalibur is the main military training facility for the Saxon military. Controlled by Commander Boomerlaver1, the fomer Templar leader, Fort Excalibur remains the most critical military installation in the kingdom. Little Yogton: Little Yogton is a small farming village just outside Yogton and located on the main highway that links Saxony with the Jaden Kingdom. Little Yogton consist of a farmhouse, wheat, carrot, potatoe, pig, cow, chicken and sheep farms. Little Yogton may be small but this small area is responsible for Saxony's wealth as the the chicken farm's eggs produce alot of florins. Little Yogton as been discussed over several meetings to make it join up with the district 2 but the votes were overuled. District 2 remains a small one man district. Little Yogton has been confirmed to be the calmest place on the server. Government: Saxony's government is one of the most confusing on the server. Saxony's government is a mixed of a monarchy, a dictatorship, a militarlistic, a republic, and a democracy. Saxony's government uses many of the ideas from each one to create a joint-government. The Saxon's are ruled by a king who has absolute power in the government and military but the people are allowed to vote on matters and express their opinion. Saxony does have a full bill of rights and a consitution that explains all the rights of those living in Saxony.